This is
by mishka-chan
Summary: When Sasuke has a heartache how will he handle it. This is... what? Sasunaru shonenai considered sad.


Yo shero shoku na gai ishi mas. (Please treat me favorably)

Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I would have a lot more confidence. I just drug Naruto and bring him back to my house and tie him to my bed and take notes while Sasuke has his way with him. I take him back much later in the same shape…more or less.

Warning: Sasunaru sad fic no likey yaoi no read.

Neji: come on Mishka leave them be.

Mishka: But….

Neji knocks out Mishka

Neji: Finally she shut up by the way this is in Sasuke's POV

This is…

By: Mishka-chan

_**This is… wrong.**_

Blue eyes stared innocently back at me. Tear stains on his cheeks. "Sasuke…"

_**This is… so very wrong.**_

Taking in him with tears in his eyes. This was almost as bad. Not wanting to tell the truth it's that bad. Stealing that innocence. "Sasuke, promise me it's not all bad. Prove to me that it doesn't have to hurt."

_**This is… not so different.**_

"Naruto… tell me. Tell me who."

"No. You'll only hate me."

"No, I won't." I said gritting my teeth. I hated beating around the bush.

"…"

"If you don't tell me I'll just hunt them all down."

_**This is… jealousy.**_

Two syllables whispered, shaky and incoherent.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gaara…" he mumbled.

"Gaara?" I asked; he slowly nodded.

I turned, sharingan already activated, through anger and habit, and stormed out.

I was quickly grabbed and forced back.

_**This is… rashness.**_

"Let me go, aniki."

"No, Sasuke. You're being foolish."

"Let me go, Itachi. Do you know what he did to Naruto? DO YOU KNOW?"

A hand landed across my face. I was surprised to see it was the old hag that had done it.

"Tsunade-sama…" I growled out in warning.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. Uchiha Sasuke, what is your current mission?"

I struggled against Itachi only to have Kakashi join the fray, and they once again subdued me.

"My current mission is to protect the future Rokudaime. Hokage-sama."

"Correct. Now stop being an angst-ridden brat and go back in there and watch after him."

"Tsunade, you know what he did to him don't you? You know he abused his powers as Kazekage and raped him, don't you? Don't you?"

"That's beside the point in three hours we will begin talks with sand and will bargain for the head of Gaara. Right now if you want to be the real man you will take care of Naruto."

I slackened. Itachi and Kakashi loosened on me I looked at them though they hid it well I could tell they hadn't known what had really happened to Naruto.

_**Before there was… reason. **_

"I understand Hokage-sama."

…_**respect.**_

"O-nii-san, Kakashi-sensei, Hokage- Godaime- Tsunade-sama. I apologize for my outburst. Forgive me, for that and in advance." I choked on the last words.

…_**sanity.**_

…**_stability._**

But this… This is… 

I sunk to the floor. Sobbing.

_**This is… sorrow.**_

Deeper and deeper I fell.

"I couldn't protect him."

_**Deeper than I've ever known.**_

"I don't deserve to live. _I don't deserve to live. Onii-san, Please take my life**."**_

This is… loss. 

"I can't face him. Please, end it." They looked away awkwardly. Tsunade leaned down. "Please take my life. I can't do it. I'm weak. I'm weak."

_**This is… weakness.**_

She pulled me up in her arms and stroked my back as the sobs wracked my suddenly frail body. So many years, so many years without the tears now flowing from me. "Please, please, please… I'm worthless. I'm pitiful. I don't deserve life. I don't deserve death. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve it, I don't, I don't." I began coughing and sobbing.

"Shh…shh… calm down. Breathe. Okay, shh…"

_**This is… life.**_

I finally calmed down. I stood silent tears still running down my cheeks. It looked like they were crying, but it probably just because of my blurry eyes.

I stumbled toward the door. Opening it. Step. Step. Step. Could I do it? Could I face him? After failing him, could I face those innocent blue eyes and that tear stained face? Could I do it? Two steps. Two strides. A few seconds away could I finish? Could I finish? I opened the door to his room.

_**This is…remorse.**_

He looked up all innocence and blue eyes with bruises around his wrists and neck visible. Finger marks, obviously finger marks. Deep bruises. They hurt. I knew that. I winced they were my fault.

_**This is… the worst thing ever. **_

I was on him in seconds. Crying and crying.

"I'm sorry" over and over again.

_**This is... love.**_

_**Love is the best and worse thing humans know.**_

A/N read and review.


End file.
